The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly to a semiconductor device.
Semiconductor devices may include logic circuit devices, flash memory devices, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices, and phase change RAM (PRAM) devices. Semiconductor devices may be manufactured through unit processes including, for example, a deposition process, a photolithography process, an ion implantation process and an etching process. As design rules of semiconductor devices decrease, production yields and/or productivity of the semiconductor devices may decrease.